1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus, various functional units need to be arranged in order to respond to diverse expectations of a user.
A chassis of an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-248555, includes a scanner for scanning an original, an image forming processor that is arranged below the scanner, a discharging unit that is a space formed between the scanner and the image forming processor in a longitudinal direction, and an operation panel on a front surface of the scanner. A storing unit for storing therein small objects such as clips or stapler pins is arranged inside the space in the longitudinal direction of the discharging unit below the operation panel. Thus, the storing unit that functions as a functional unit called a small-object placement space is arranged in the space between the operation panel and the discharging unit. This configuration secures visibility of the discharging unit and prevents falling of the small objects.
In an image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-106415, a discharging unit ejects image-printed papers on a catch tray. A concave portion, in which small objects used in office can be placed, is arranged in the catch tray. The concave portion functions as a functional unit called a small-object placement space that is arranged on the catch tray and that enhances operability of the user.
An image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-43633 includes a small object container that is removably arranged on a main body of the image forming apparatus. A handle is arranged in the center of a receiving tray of the small object container. Clips and stapler pins can be stored separately in the small object container. The shape of the small object container is a smooth curvilinear structure from a bottom surface. In this configuration, the stored objects can be easily taken out simply by tilting the small object container. Thus, the small object container, which contains the clips and the stapler pins that are formed of a predetermined shape, is removably arranged on the main body of the image forming apparatus.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatuses, because the functional unit is fixedly arranged on the image forming apparatus, a function of the functional unit is limited to a single type of function. Due to this, arranging the functional unit results in occupation of space and proves to be a hindrance when additional functions need to be added for reducing a size of the image forming apparatus in accordance with recent technical trends.